Un Ange en Enfer
by yuki332
Summary: Angel c'est retrouvé dans ce monde appelé "Enfer" à devoir sauver Mathieu Sommet des griffes de l'homme qu'ils nomment tous "Le Maître" Mais qui-est-ce ? Que veux-il a Mathieu ? Pourquoi c'était-ils tous retrouvés coincé ici ? Pourquoi autant de gens doivent-ils mourir ?... DeathFic, idéal pour les sadiques, âme sensible, passez votre chemin. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.
1. Chapter 1

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Et voilà, elle est enfin là ! Vous l'attendiez (pas) tous, mais c'est aujourd'hui, à ce jour, à cet heure, que je vous annonce officiellement la publication de **Un Ange en Enfer** :3

Je remercie avant tout **Elena Carreira ** (qui avait, je le rappel, **écrit le chapitre 1 et 2**, et n'ayant pas d'idée pour la suite, voulait l'abandonner) de m'avoir autorisé à écrire la suite ! ^^ (tu me remercieras plus tard ma lapine :3 ... comment-ça tu comptais pas le faire ?)

Enfin, bon, j'arrête mes bavardages et vous dis bonne (re)lecture ! ;) Et au chapitre deux ! (parce que je réapparaitrais pas en bas, pour le bonheur de certains)

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Il était tard. Les lueurs jaunâtres des phares des voitures se promenaient sur les murs. Personne ne bougeait.

Angel observait la ville en silence depuis sa fenêtre. Il faisait chaud, et le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir.

Sur son lit, des feuilles blanches couvertes de dessins. Mais aussi les paroles d'une chanson. Les paroles du fanmade sur Maître Panda. Ce fanmade énervait Angel. Malgré tous ses efforts pour faire quelque chose de comique et de léger, ou bien de mélancolique et beau, il n'arrivait qu'à un résultat glauque et déplaisant.

Il se remémora ce qu'il venait d'écrire :

_Les barreaux brillants de cette cage_

_M'ont retenu longtemps prisonnier_

_De la folie j'ai fait l'apprentissage_

_Je t'assure que tu vas en baver_

Il secoua la tête. Non, non et non ! C'était malsain, les rimes ne lui plaisaient pas, non ! Il n'avait même pas encore songé à un Vocaloid duquel faire la cover. Il jetait simplement les mots qui lui venaient sur le papier.

Il jeta un œil sur son ordinateur, où YouTube était en pause sur l'épisode 86 de SLG. Au moment de l'Instant Panda. On voyait l'ursidé au visage mutilé, l'air furieux. Dans la nuit, cette image fit frémir Angel, qui éteignit l'ordi. Il rangea toutes les feuilles volantes dans une pochette rouge avec une étiquette _Brouillons_ et alla prendre une douche. Il sentait la sueur à plein nez ! Heureusement que personne n'était là.

Le jet frais de la douche lui fit du bien. Il en ressortit avec des perles d'eau encore accrochées dans les cheveux et l'air plus serein. La fatigue se fit enfin sentir, à sa plus grande joie. Il enfila son pyjama (qui se résumait en fait à un T-shirt blanc taché et trop court qu'il ne mettait plus et son caleçon), se brossa les dents et partit se coucher.

Des rêves tous plus étranges se succédèrent durant son sommeil. Pas effrayants, mais absurdes. Des rêves, quoi. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout d'un moment. Tout était encore noir. Il jeta un œil à son réveil. Quatre heures douze.

Assez courant. Il se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit. Il sortit du lit. Le carrelage glacé contre la plante de son pied le fit frémir.

Il alluma la lumière. Sa chambre lui apparut, colorée et chaleureuse, avec au-dessus du lit le tableau qu'il avait acheté la veille à une galerie d'art. Il y avait accompagné une amie, faisant juste cette excursion pour lui faire plaisir et pas tant par envie, mais cette toile lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle représentait un monde noir et désolé, où tout était en morceaux et abîmé. Il y avait un miroir. Dans ce miroir, un individu se reflétait. Tout était si sombre qu'on ne voyait de l'individu que son sourire rouge sanglant démesurément grand. Ce rouge était la seule couleur vive du tableau.

Comme dit plus tôt, Angel n'aimait pas vraiment les choses sombres. Et pourtant … il lui avait semblé que la toile l'appelait. Qu'elle lui hurlait de l'acheter, à vrai dire. Il lui avait même semblé un instant entendre ces mots : _Je suis à toi mon ange sans ailes_.

Il hoqueta de surprise. Le tableau avait changé ! Le cadre avait disparu et le noir du décor mangeait le mur. On aurait dit une porte ! Une odeur abominable de pourriture parvint aux narines du jeune homme. Le miroir n'était plus là, il y avait simplement les vestiges d'un chemin détruit.

Il ne voulait pas entrer là-dedans. Ce monde mort le répugnait. Toute son attirance pour le tableau s'était changée en dégoût. Mais la toile prenait de plus en plus d'espace, gagnait le sol, faisait tout disparaître. Il était happé par cet univers étrange et dérangeant, porte et fenêtres s'étaient envolées, il n'avait pas d'issue !

Toutes les coulées de noir qui dessinaient le monde du tableau se rejoignirent et Angel se retrouva définitivement pris au piège. Il courut, cherchant désespérément une sortie. Rien à faire.

Il aperçut une flaque d'eau. Il se reflétait dedans. Etrange : d'ordinaire il ne se voyait jamais dans des flaques. C'était toujours les paysages environnants qui s'y reflétaient, mais jamais lui. Il constata que ses vêtements avaient changé. Il portait à présent une combinaison blanche rayée de turquoise, très élégante, qui lui donnait des airs de combattant dans un film futuriste, avec une veste turquoise. Il fut étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué ce changement plus tôt.

Et, surprise entre toutes, il avait deux grandes ailes blanches, couvertes de plumes soyeuses, accrochées dans le dos.

Il se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Des ailes ! Il avait des ailes ! Une joie incroyable s'empara de lui. Il pouvait voler ! Il était devenu un vrai ange !

Mais il redescendit vite sur Terre : il ne parvenait pas à bouger ses ailes. C'était perturbant : il ne parvenait qu'à agiter les épaules, les ailes elles-mêmes restaient immobiles. Il tendit la main, attrapa l'une d'elles. Il ne sentit rien. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait greffé des parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas reliées au reste. Même en arrachant une des plumes, il n'eut aucune sensation de douleur. Et, comme faites d'acier, les deux ailes d'ange blanches ne changeaient pas de position.

Il cessa vite d'essayer de décoller : c'était inutile et il valait mieux rechercher une issue.

Il dut marcher des heures. Il n'en savait rien : il n'avait pas de montre et le temps semblait s'éterniser. Ses ailes l'encombraient : à cause de leur immobilité et de la place qu'elles prenaient, il ne pouvait pas explorer certains passages, et une absurde conviction lui hurlait que c'était là que se trouvait la sortie.

Il perçut un halètement malade. Il y avait quelqu'un de vivant ici ? Il courut, se guidant au bruit.

Lorsqu'il découvrit qui était étendu et suffoquait, il étouffa un cri.

Mathieu Sommet ! Impossible ! Le Mathieu Sommet ! Mais que faisait-il dans ce monde bizarre ?

Le petit schizophrène avait le visage rouge, sur ses tempes ruisselaient des filets de transpiration, il balbutiait des paroles incompréhensibles. Sourcils froncés, il semblait au plus mal. Angel se pencha sur lui, tremblant. Il posa sa main sur le front brûlant du jeune homme, la retira aussitôt. A moins d'avoir une température corporelle excédant les soixante degrés, Mathieu ne pouvait pas être aussi chaud ! C'était donc la main d'Angel qui était glacée ?

Ce contact froid réveilla Mathieu, qui ouvrit les yeux. Le blanc était zébré de fils rouges, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

Malade. Affreusement malade. Mathieu paraissait plus mort que vif.

« Quelqu'un ! murmura-t-il, aussitôt pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Enfin …

\- Ne parle pas ! »

Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune issue, toujours. C'était trop bête ! Mathieu crevait, couché par terre en face de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il souleva du sol la tête du jeune homme, qui grimaça aussitôt.

« Non ! Me bougez pas ! Trop mal … pitié !

\- Je suis désolé ! »

Angel pleurait.

« Je suis désolé ! répéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Il ôta sa veste turquoise et enveloppa Mathieu dedans. La veste était fraîche, ça lui ferait du bien. Puis il glissa ses mains sous ses genoux et ses aisselles et le souleva du sol. Il était lourd. Mais il était hors de question de le laisser là. La volonté donnait à l'ange des forces insoupçonnées.

Tête appuyée contre la poitrine d'Angel, Mathieu chuchota :

« Le Maître … est-ce que c'est lui qui vous envoie ?

\- Non. Je vais te soigner. Tout ira mieux.

\- Je veux pas y retourner !

\- Tu n'y retourneras pas.

\- S'il vous plaît … Je voudrais retrouver ma famille.

\- Pour l'instant je n'y peux rien. »

Angel s'était mis à marcher au hasard, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose pour aider Mathieu. Il se sentait idiot et inutile. Il avait l'impression de transporter un petit garçon à l'agonie et d'avoir jeté les médicaments qui auraient pu le sauver le matin même. Il effleura d'un baiser la tête lisse du schizophrène, où les cheveux repoussaient timidement, releva aussitôt la tête. Mathieu n'était pas un petit garçon ! Et lui-même n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces fantaisies.

Quelque chose se glissa aux côtés d'Angel, qui frémit. Il serra un peu plus Mathieu contre lui. Cette chose voulait du mal au malade, l'ange le sentait. D'autres formes identiques apparaissaient. Elles ressemblaient à des fantômes. Elles avaient toutes les yeux baissés, dans une étrange expression d'humilité et de tristesse. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient forcées à accomplir quelque chose qu'elles ne voulaient pas.

L'une d'elle tendit quelque chose qui avait vaguement la forme d'une main vers Angel. Celui-ci recula, se heurta à une autre des formes. Etrange : il aurait pensé qu'elles étaient immatérielles.

« C'est toi, souffla un des fantômes, c'est toi l'ange duquel le Maître parle tout le temps ? Celui qu'il veut absolument ?

\- Le hasard a fait que le prisonnier soit avec toi, dit un autre. Suivez-nous. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Le Maître veut seulement te parler. »

Angel secoua la tête. Si Mathieu avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. La main de l'ombre se referma sur le poignet de l'ange, qui cria.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

A sa grande surprise, le fantôme obéit.

« Nous sommes les Démons. Ou du moins nous étions les Démons. Nous ne voulons pas vous contraindre à nous accompagner. Ne nous obligez pas à le faire. »

Angel remarqua une faille dans le cercle de Démons qui l'entourait. Il pouvait s'enfuir. Il chargea Mathieu sur son dos, l'accrochant aux ailes blanches, craignant qu'une des ombres ne comprenne son projet de fuite et ne réagisse. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Que me veut votre maître ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Nous n'en savons rien. Il est si … instable. On n'en sait jamais rien. »

A cet instant, Angel détala par la faille, vers il-ne-savait-trop-où. Les Démons hurlèrent et glissèrent dans l'air à ses côtés. Le jeune homme essayait désespérément de voler, mais les ailes ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, le poids de Mathieu ne l'aidant pas. Le malade gémissait sans cesse. Angel s'en voulait atrocement de le faire autant souffrir.

Les Démons le rattrapaient. Angel n'oubliait pas leur expression triste. C'était si … différent des adversaires qu'il s'était attendu à avoir ! Il avait imaginé des sadiques au grand sourire fou, et ce n'étaient que des créatures certes, puissantes, mais désespérées. Epuisées.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde où même les méchants étaient désolés ? Où tout était tellement triste …

Angel arriva au bord d'une falaise. Il ne voyait pas le fond du précipice. Que faire ? Hors de question de se laisser attraper par ces Démons !

Il tâta ses ailes blanches. Elles étaient immobiles et fixes. Une idée lui vint. Et si … et si elles restaient immobiles pendant qu'il sautait ? Si elles faisaient effet parachute et le faisaient planer ? C'était très possible. C'était la seule solution.

Il inspira profondément.

« Mathieu, chuchota-t-il, on va s'en sortir. »

Puis il prit un peu d'élan et bondit dans le gouffre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Second ! Toujours écrit par Elena Careira ^^  
Le troisième sera bel et bien écrit par moi ! ^^ (bha oui quand même)  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

Une sensation de froid contre sa joue. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre un carrelage gelé, qui devait l'être d'autant plus qu'Angel savait sa peau très froide. Il ouvrit les yeux. Penché sur lui, il y avait un individu étrange qui portait un chapeau haut-de-forme, tenait à la main une canne à pommeau argenté, avec une tête de mort, avait le visage livide et les yeux soulignés de noir.

Le Démon. Le Démon de l'épisode 84. Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec les créatures qui avaient demandé à l'ange de les suivre plus tôt ? Avec ce Maître ?

Angel était allongé par terre, dans une salle carrelée de noir, où le sol était si brillant qu'il s'y reflétait dans les moindres détails. Il n'y avait aucun meuble.

Le Démon le regardait avec dans les yeux une infinie douceur, mêlée d'un peu de mélancolie et de tristesse. D'intelligence, aussi. Un regard qui attaqua aussitôt le cœur d'Angel, qui tendit aussitôt la main vers lui, comme pour le sortir de toute cette tristesse.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda lentement le Démon. »

Douceur. Compassion. Sa voix était délicate et suave, pleine de franchise et en même temps de désespoir. Il semblait prêt à fondre en larmes, mais souriait. A vous en faire pleurer.

« Un peu mieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es jeté du haut d'un précipice. Tu t'es empalé sur des rochers en bas. »

Angel frémit et porta aussitôt la main à son ventre. Il souleva la chemise blanche : il y avait des marques rouges et profondes.

Un cri d'horreur lui échappa.

« Je suis … est-ce que je … est-ce que je suis … »

Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le mot, trop choqué. Le Démon hocha lentement la tête.

« Et alors … où est-ce que je suis ? En Enfer ? »

Angel tremblait. Le Démon se pencha sur lui et lui caressa la joue. La matière lisse et légère de son gant blanc contrastait avec la rigidité de la peau de l'ange.

« Oui. Oui, tu es en Enfer. Mais tu n'es pas mort sur les rochers, non. Ça fait trois jours que tu es ici. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché, fort heureusement. C'est un miracle. Tu perdais simplement beaucoup de sang. Je me suis servi de Mathieu pour te faire des transplantations.

\- Mathieu ? Il va bien ? »

Quel imbécile ! Il avait sauté en risquant le tout pour le tout ! Il n'avait pas pensé au malade qu'il avait promis d'aider. Après tout, sa propre mort, il s'en fichait. Mais avoir provoqué celle d'un autre … inadmissible ! Choquant ! Horrible !

« Je me suis aussi occupé de lui. Rassure-toi, il va s'en sortir. Il délire toujours, mais est en bonne voie de guérison.

\- Mais un instant … si je suis mort … comment ? Puisque j'ai survécu à … »

C'était un peu trop compliqué. Le Démon murmura :

« Ici, on est dans une sorte de monde aléatoire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'Enfer chrétien ou grec. Il y a ceux qui sont à mi-chemin entre la mort et la vie. Mathieu en fait partie. En ce moment même, son corps est dans le coma. Le Maître veut sa mort. Par contre, ceux qui sont déjà morts ont encore l'apparence humaine pendant quelques temps. Il faut qu'ils continuent à s'alimenter, à boire, tout ce qui maintient un vivant en bonne santé, pour conserver l'énergie qui leur permet de garder une apparence humaine. Et des ailes d'ange, mais j'y viendrais plus tard. S'ils se laissent dépérir, ils perdent toute volonté et tout ce qui leur reste d'humanité. Ils deviennent les Démons. Ceux qui t'ont attaqué.

\- Mais vous ?

\- Ah, il y a une différence. Eux, ce sont _les _Démons. Je suis _le_ Démon. Avant, ils étaient sous mes ordres. Mais depuis l'arrivée du Maître, ils le suivent. Tout l'équilibre de l'Enfer est un peu perturbé depuis. Il y a un autre moyen de devenir Démon : tout simplement mourir comme un humain. Tu aurais pu quand tu es tombé. La chance a voulu que non.

\- Je ne comprends pas. J'aurais du me briser les os. Je ne voyais pas le fond du précipice.

\- Ah. Eh bien … »

Le Démon rougit légèrement derrière sa pâleur.

« Eh bien, répéta-t-il, c'est moi qui t'es sauvé. Je t'ai arrêté quelques centimètres avant le sol. Autrement, les rochers t'auraient bel et bien transpercé. Ensuite, je t'ai soigné. Mathieu également.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Le Démon haussa les épaules.

« La solitude. Je me sens idiot. Avant, je me plaignais à mes Démons de ne pas avoir de compagnie humaine, que les enfants pleuraient et me ramenaient ici. A présent qu'ils sont partis … je suis un imbécile. J'avais de la compagnie, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je ne vous demande pas de rester éternellement. Je veux juste avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Ne serait-ce qu'une heure. »

La simplicité de la demande était touchante. Angel ne sut que répondre. Le Démon continua :

« Je vous aiderai. Mathieu veut détrôner le Maître. Il veut libérer ses amis et sa famille, emprisonnés. Je veux retrouver ma place. Le Maître et moi sommes les grandes puissances en conflit. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux en Enfer. Appelez-moi quand vous voudrez, je ferai mon maximum.

\- Et mes ailes ?

\- Oh. Ça, c'est enfantin. En tant que mort, tu les as automatiquement. Mais comme ce sont des membres nouveaux, les connexions avec ton cerveau ne sont pas bien établies. Elles ne t'obéissent pas encore. Un peu de pratique et il n'y aura plus de problème.

\- Et …

\- Ça suffit. Viens avec moi, Mathieu ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Nous parlerons tous les trois, c'est tant mieux.

\- Une dernière question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais ramener Mathieu à la vie ? Il est dans le coma, comment je pourrais l'en sortir ?

\- En le protégeant. En faisant en sorte qu'il ne se tue pas et ne devienne pas un Démon. En renversant le Maître qui le maintient coincé ici.

\- Et ce tableau ?

\- Ça ? Toutes les personnes qui vont mourir acquièrent peu avant un objet en particulier. Ça peut être un tableau, un téléphone, une sculpture … Quand l'heure sonne, l'objet ouvre les portes de l'Enfer et la victime y est aspirée. Arrête avec tes questions et suis-moi. »

Le Démon dessina du bout de sa canne une ouverture dans le mur. Il y avait un couloir, dont les murs étaient tapissés de miroirs qui se renvoyaient mutuellement leur propre image. Ils s'y engagèrent. 

* * *

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Les Démons répétèrent :

« Ils nous ont échappé. L'ange s'est jeté du haut de la falaise avec le prisonnier. »

Le Maître resta longtemps immobile. Ses yeux bleus, écarquillés, reflétaient les flammes des torches qui éclairaient la salle. Dans son regard, il n'y avait ni fureur, ni énervement, ni colère. Simplement de la stupéfaction et de l'incompréhension. Ses doigts tapotaient le métal de son siège, nerveusement. Ses longs ongles pointus et effilés y avaient fait des marques, à force de taper.

Pour lui, c'était impossible. Les Démons ne pouvaient tout simplement pas avoir raté l'ange. Il transportait un blessé !

Et puis il s'était jeté du haut d'une falaise. Soit il avait survécu, ce qui était peu probable, soit il était devenu un Démon après la chute.

Mais alors il aurait du rejoindre ses congénères et revenir au manoir du Maître avec eux. L'ange s'en était donc tiré. Le blessé également, sans doute. Le Maître et Mathieu étaient liés. Quand le jeune homme s'était échappé, le Maître l'avait senti et, sans même partir au cachot vérifier, avait expédié ses Démons à la poursuite du fugitif. De toute manière, Mathieu était malade. Il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.

Cela faisait trois jours que les Démons arpentaient l'Enfer et qu'ils ne trouvaient rien. Le Maître se forçait à se rendre à l'évidence. Il les avait perdus.

Non. Hors de question. Le Maître ne pouvait pas perdre. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, depuis qu'il avait changé. C'était son premier échec.

Il frappa rageusement du poing contre le mur à sa gauche.

« Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

\- Excusez-nous.

\- Mais … mais … »

Il ne parvenait à rien dire. Finalement, son visage retrouva son effrayante neutralité, qui n'était troublée que par le grand sourire écarlate, tracé au couteau dans sa peau.

« Allez-vous-en. Je les trouverai et je vous envoie sur leur piste. Allez ! »

Les Démons s'esquivèrent. Le Maître se leva, traversa la salle et ouvrit une petite porte, à côté de celle de l'entrée. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit d'y pénétrer.

Il y avait un fauteuil en cuir et un grand écran de cristal brillant. Le Maître s'installa dans le fauteuil et murmura :

« Montre-moi … où ? »

Une image floue commença lentement à se former sur le cristal, alors qu'une lueur de convoitise brillait dans le regard du Maître.

« Oui … tu crois que tu m'échapperas, petit ange ? »

L'image était en noir et blanc. Le Maître reconnut le Démon, et fut un instant surpris :

« Ah ! Toi ? J'y crois pas ! C'est toi qui me le piques ? »

L'ange était de dos. Ses grandes ailes blanches crevaient l'image de leur éclat. Le Maître grimaça.

« Change de perspective. Ça fait mal aux yeux. »

Les couleurs arrivaient timidement. A présent, l'écran de cristal situait l'image à gauche de l'ange, de sorte que l'on voyait le Démon et le jeune homme de profil. L'être surnaturel tendait au mort une amulette. Il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche. L'ange recula.

« Tiens, tiens, ricana le Maître. Je connais, ça. Tu supportes donc déjà plus tes ailes ? »

Le Démon entailla l'index de l'ange, fit couler quelques gouttes de sang dans l'amulette, souffla dessus en psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le Maître ne l'entendait pas mais lisait sur ses lèvres. Le Démon tendit l'amulette au jeune homme.

Les ailes blanches perdirent lentement leur éclat. Elles devinrent plus fines, plus transparentes, puis disparurent totalement.

Le Maître connaissait ça. Les ailes étaient très encombrantes quand on ne savait pas s'en servir, certains morts demandaient alors leur disparition. Bien sûr, il était possible de les faire réapparaître. Il fallait composer une certaine combinaison sur l'amulette.

« Ah, tu n'es plus un ange ? Tu es un ange sans ailes, maintenant. Tant mieux. »

Le Maître ferma doucement les yeux.

« Ange sans ailes … ça sonne bien. »

Il ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se déroulait sur l'écran de cristal. Ses paupières fermées voyaient défiler des images toutes plus délicieuses que d'autres. C'était l'ange sans ailes enchaîné, devant le Maître. C'était le Démon vaincu, qui capitulait. C'était Mathieu mort, réduit à l'état de Démon et obéissant au Maître.

Mais l'ange revenait de plus en plus. Son joli visage d'enfant. Ses cheveux châtains. Le son de sa voix. Ses yeux brillants de malice.

Cet ange qui faisait de plus en plus envie au Maître.

Cet ange qu'il rêvait déjà d'avoir sous la main.

Passer les doigts dans ses cheveux. Lui murmurer quelques menaces. Enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair ferme de sa joue.

La main du Maître, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, était allée sur son kigurumi et jouait avec les boutons. Il en fit sauter un. Le petit bout de plastique tomba et roula quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter, inerte.

Sa respiration devenait saccadée, il haletait.

Seigneur Dieu, _il lui fallait cet ange _!

* * *

Il y eut un bruit de métal qu'on déplace, puis un cri aigu et le son d'un corps qui s'écrase contre le sol. Le Geek commença à pleurer.

Puis la lumière que le Démon avait en main s'en fut avec lui, et le nom de Geek n'eut plus aucun sens. Dans cette obscurité, qu'étaient les noms ? Des parures inutiles. Seules leurs voix les distinguaient.

Le gamin se traîna sur le sol jusqu'à l'endroit où il dormait, en général. Il se blottit contre un homme un peu plus vieux, qui murmura d'un air paternel :

« Ça va ?

\- Oui. Mathieu s'est échappé. _Il _le recherche. »

Le gamer ne prononçait jamais le nom du Maître. Penser que cet homme avait été son ami le répugnait.

La voix paternelle passa le bras par-dessus les épaules du Geek et le serra contre lui.

Cette voix appartenait au second schizophrène du Youtube français, qui présentait naguère Minute Papillon, avant d'être lui aussi emporté dans le coma par le Maître.

Le noir les engloutissait. D'autres prisonniers vinrent vers eux. Ils se traînaient tous sur le dallage froid du sol, comme le petit gamer. Les pierres étaient pourries, un peu de mousse les recouvrait.

Seules deux voix restaient à l'écart. La première avait depuis longtemps cessé d'insulter les gens pour leur dire bonjour, la seconde était rauque, abîmée et fatiguée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au gamin, à ton avis ? demanda la seconde voix.

\- Il ne sert à rien. Alors il le change en quelque chose d'utile. »

Un frémissement agita le corps de la première voix en disant ça.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa la seconde. Je pose des questions idiotes. Mais je m'ennuie. Je rêve d'une clope, d'un verre de Jack Daniel's et d'une pute bulgare.

\- Tu peux toujours te faire des illusions. On ne sert à rien. On prend les réserves de bouffe de cette peluche de merde.

\- Pas peluche. Tu sais qu'il ne veut plus qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

\- Je m'en fous. »

La voix rauque soupira.

« Combien de temps il vous reste ? »

Elle avait parlé fort et s'était adressée à tous les captifs. Ils vinrent vers les deux voix.

« Combien de temps avant d'y passer, vous aussi ?

\- Patron, je … »

Le nom sonnait faux. La voix rauque coupa net celle qui était paternaliste avec la voix du gamer.

« Je ne suis pas contaminé. Toi non plus. Mais les autres … combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit une voix avec l'accent marseillais. Tant qu'on se bat …

\- Le gamin ne se battra pas longtemps. Toi non plus. Ecoutez. On a perdu Seb. On a perdu tous les doubles de Kriss, sauf la Féministe et le Prof de Philo. On a perdu les deux Hippies. On a perdu Alexis. Vous y passerez tous les deux. »

La voix donna un coup de poing rageur contre le sol.

« Je ne finirai pas comme ça. Hors de question. Non. Je ne finirai pas comme ça ! »

Dans le silence qui s'installa ensuite, les mots de cette promesse flottèrent dans l'air un long moment.


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère que le chapitre 1 &amp; 2 vous ont plus ! (merci Elena !)  
Si vous êtes arrivé jusque là c'est que (je suppose) vous voulez savoir la suite ^^ (non ?)  
Donc voila le troisième, cette fois écrit par moi, ainsi que tout les autres qui vont suivre.  
Le style d'écriture va surement changer un peu ! Mais je reste bien dans le ton sombre de la fic ;)

En tout cas, je vous dis bonne lecture !

PS: les réplique courte en italique sont des pensées !

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

Angel ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Un cauchemar où tout était gris. Le paysage avait été complètement délabré. Les seules couleurs qu'il y avait (si l'on pouvait appeler cela des couleurs) étaient celle du feu et du sang. Sur les bâtiments, sur le sol où gisaient, inertes, plusieurs personnes inconnues. Le feu et le sang, partout. Tout autour d'Angel. Sur Angel. Sur ses mains. Dans ses yeux. Et une sombre silhouette se dessinait face à lui. Une silhouette petite, mais imposante. Avec un sourire rouge sang et des yeux glacials.

« Angel ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Mathieu courrait en direction de l'ange déchu. « Mathieu !»

Il avait l'air d'aller bien mieux ! Il avait très bonne mine. Son teint contrastait parfaitement avec le sombre décor de la grotte où il se trouvait et ses beaux yeux bleus reflétaient de nouveau la pureté de son âme. Il était vivant et il allait bien !

L'ange sentit un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, remerciant intérieurement le Démon de les avoir sauvés. Car sans lui, les choses se serait passées autrement. Si Mathieu avait été tué lorsqu'il avait sauté dans le vide, jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. Et si il était mort et qu'il c'était transformé en démon ? Si le Démon avait cédé définitivement sa place au Maître ? Si l'Ange avait suivi ses créatures, s'ils étaient allés voir ce « Maître », comment cela se serait-il passé ? Et s'il n'avait pas acheté ce tableau ?...

Le Démon le sortit de ses pensées, l'informant d'une nouvelle qui lui effaça son sourire.

« Deux jours ?! J'ai dormi DEUX JOURS ENTIERS ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé ?! Je…

Angel. »

Le Démon coupa l'ange et le calma grâce à sa voix qui transmettait la tristesse et le désespoir profond qu'il ressentait. Il lui expliqua :

« Le fait que tes ailes aient disparu t'avait affaibli. Alors lorsque tu as fini de réciter l'incantation en touchant le miroir pour faire le Lien, tu t'es évanoui. On ne pouvait donc pas te réveiller vu que tu venais de toucher une surface magique. Si l'on t'avait réveillé… ce qui reste de toi ne l'aurait pas supporté et se serait détruit. »

Angel fut choqué par le terme que le Démon avait employé pour le définir. « Ce qui reste de toi ». Ce dernier se rendit compte d'avoir blessé l'ange et s'excusa auprès de lui. Il s'excusa, encore et encore, de sa voix triste, sur un ton tragique, qui donnerait presque envie d'aller se pendre. Angel, commençant à culpabiliser d'être si expressif, l'interrompit pour changer de sujet.

« Et le Lien ? Mathieu l'a fait aussi ?»

Le Démon le regarda de ses yeux noirs et lui répondit calmement en reprenant son sérieux : « Il l'a scellé tout à l'heure. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir s'il fonctionne. »

Le Lien. Le Démon avait expliqué à Angel qu'il s'agissait, comme son nom l'indique, d'un lien, entre deux ou plusieurs personnes. Pour le mettre en place, il fallait que les personnes en question touchent le mur miroir chacun leur tour, au même endroit, en laissant l'empreinte de leurs mains gauches recouverte de leur sang tout en récitant une incantation. Si cela fonctionnait, les traces rouges des mains laissées sur le miroir disparaissaient. Dans le cas contraire, elles restaient marquées, le sang prenant une couleur noire, signe du désespoir des personnes ayant échoués à se lier entre elles. Après avoir fait toutes ces étapes convenablement, les personnes à avoir fait le rituel sont liées. Dans ce monde, être lié procurait des avantages mais également des inconvénients… des inconvénients qui pouvaient parfois s'avérer mortel.

« Il y a quelques règles que tu dois savoir avant » lui avait dit le Démon. « Chaque avantage possède son inconvénient. Et chaque avantage te donne droit à un pouvoir.

Le premier est la télépathie. Mais tu ne peux l'utiliser qu'à certaines conditions : il faut que tu sois en danger. Ça peut être une petite coupure comme un danger mortel. Il te faut également savoir que plus le danger est grand plus la télépathie est puissante et dure longtemps. Admettons que tu t'égratignes le bras. Tu ne pourras exercer la télépathie que pendant une trentaine de secondes et tu entendras mal les pensées reçu, comme s'il y avait un problème de réseau. Ce pouvoir peux être très utile car dans ce monde, les téléphones portables ne fonctionnent pas : ils sont remplacés par des corbeaux voyageurs ou, quelquefois, des hologrammes, pour ceux qui savent utiliser la magie.

Le deuxième est la régénération par échange d'énergie. Les Lieurs, donc les personnes liées, peuvent se transmettre de l'énergie pour ce guérir. Cette énergie est également appelé EV : Énergie Vitale. Lorsqu'un des Lieurs est blessé, les autres n'ont qu'à toucher sa blessure pour la guérir. Mais ce pouvoir est à utiliser avec précaution car il utilise le principe d'échange. C'est-à-dire que le fournisseur d'énergie voit son énergie diminuer quand il utilise ce pouvoir. Donc s'il est trop faible, il risque sa vie en soignant le receveur d'énergie, le blessé.

Quant au troisième pouvoir, c'est le pouvoir de localisation. Il agit comme un GPS et indique la position des autres Lieurs. Lorsque le Lieur s'en sert, son énergie diminue un tout petit peu, mais contrairement à la régénération, il ne peut pas faire mourir le lieur lorsqu'il tombe à court d'énergie. En contrepartie, ils sont également informés lorsqu'un des Lieurs souffre. Pour cela, ils vont ressentir une douleur plus ou moins intense pendant quelques secondes au même endroit que le blessé. Plus la blessure sera grave, plus l'énergie sera perdue. Si un des lieurs meurt, les autres recevront une grosse décharge au cœur. Et si l'un d'entre eux n'a pas assez d'EV, il peut mourir à son tour, causant une seconde décharge aux survivants.

De plus, les semi-morts, comme toi, seront transformés en démon s'il venait à mourir. Tu peux regagner de l'énergie en dormant, en mangeant, ou tout simplement en étant heureux pendant plus d'une heure. Ce qui est assez difficile en Enfer. Surtout depuis que le Maître est là.

En résumé, c'est un peu comme dans un jeu vidéo. Tu as trois pouvoirs. L'énergie vitale, l'EV, c'est ta vie. Quand tu tombes à zéro, tu meurs. Et tu dois vaincre le Boss de fin pour accomplir ta quête. »

Cette dernière phrase éclaira beaucoup plus Angel que tout ce qu'avait expliqué le Démon juste avant : pour lui, parler en « langage Geek » était beaucoup plus efficace.

Grâce à ce Lien, l'ange pourrait veiller sur Mathieu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de le faire. Malgré tous les risques qu'il fallait prendre. Malgré le fait qu'il « mourra » si ce Lien venait à être brisé. Il était décidé à aider Mathieu à survivre et à détrôner le Maître, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le Démon s'approcha alors d'Angel et de Mathieu et leur demanda de se joindre les mains avec lesquels ils avaient fait le Lien.

Les deux intéressés collèrent donc leurs mains gauches, mains du côté du cœur. Et les éloignèrent aussitôt. Ils venaient de recevoir une décharge électrique. Leurs mains les picotaient. Angel protesta :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on a reçu une décharge ? Ça fait super mal !

C'est signe que le Lien est en marche. Réessayez. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne devrais pas recevoir de décharge cette fois. »

Les youtubeurs joignirent de nouveau leurs mains. Les sensations éprouvées étaient opposées à la précédente : ce fut une chaleur réparatrice qui émanait d'elles. Une petite bille de lumière semblait se former en leur milieu. Angel pris peur mais il ne voulait pas laisser cette douce chaleur se perdre et ne s'éloigna pas. La bille lumineuse, qui semblait si fragile au début, prit de l'ampleur, et les mains des lieurs étincelaient de mille feux. C'était magnifique. Cette douce lumière si chaleureuse au milieu de leurs mains les réchauffait. Ce bien être qu'elle leur procurait dans l'Enfer hostile ou ils étaient tombés les remplissaient d'un délicieux bonheur. Un bonheur qui avait totalement disparu depuis plusieurs jours.

Un bonheur qui disparût aussitôt lorsqu'une décharge forte et intense projeta Mathieu et Angel à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

_« Reste avec nous ! » …_

_« Bats-toi ! » …_

_« Tu ne peux pas partir ! » …_

_« S'il te plait… non… » …_

_« Aller courage ! » …_

_« Je ne peux pas… Je n'en peux plus… il… j'ai… tellement mal… je veux… je veux que ça s'arrête… _

_Ne dis pas ça ! tu peux encore rési…_

_Désolé… il… il a gagné… contre moi aussi… »_

_Un dernier sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse, se transformant en ombre noir sous les yeux de ses anciens compagnons, s'échappant par la grille rouillé du cachot._

_Seul un écho se fit entendre dans la nuit glacé._

_« Me voila, Maître »_

* * *

Angel se réveilla, un cri de souffrance déchirant ses oreilles. Il était allongé par terre, sur le dos, une couverture sur lui. Et se cri déchirant résonnait. Pourquoi se cri venait-il lui gâcher son réveille ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi fatigué… ?

« _J'ai mal ! S'il vous plait, faites que ça cesse ! Laisse-les…_ »

Mal ? Mais non, il n'avait pas mal… cette pensée lui était étrange. Pourquoi pensait-il avoir mal ?

D'un coup, sa tête se mit à vibrer, son cœur se serra. Il avait l'impression que son sang avait du mal à circuler, qu'on lui enlevait une partie de lui. Son cœur émis difficilement un battement. Et il poussa un hurlement. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de lui arracher le cœur. Son corps était pris de convulsions, son cœur et sa tête menaçant d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

« ARRETEZ ÇA ! »

Sa détresse résonna dans le lieu sombre carrelagé de noir où il se trouvait. Puis tout se stoppa.

« _Non… arrêtes…_ »

Mais cela c'était déjà arrêter…

Il fallu à Angel moins d'une demi-seconde pour se redresser et comprendre les phrases qui était dans sa tête.

Comment avait-il pu oublier !

Il se leva et courra en direction de la pièce voisine.

Mathieu était allongé part terre, se tordant sous la souffrance, le Démon était assis à côté de lui, le tenant t'en bien que mal, tout en essayant de le calmer.

« Mathieu ça va aller ! Bats-toi pour eux ! Penses à eux ! Le Geek qui pleure tout le temps, le Patron qui fait sans arrêt des blagues vulgaires, et le Hippie aussi, qui répond toujours à côté de la plaque !»

Mathieu semblait se calmer un peu tandis que des images se succédèrent dans l'esprit d'Angel. Des souvenirs de Mathieu. Des souvenirs de son passage en Suisse, pour la polymanga. Des souvenirs de cette vidéo d'entrée qu'il avait adoré tourné.

Et le petit youtubeurs recommença de nouveaux à s'agiter. D'autres images, d'autres souvenirs apparurent dans la tête de l'ange. Le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek, une chanson.

Puis l'image d'un panda. Un panda qui chantait. Et l'image d'un homme.

« Mathieu concentre toi ! Répète, Le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek. Aller ! Mathieu ! »

Des murs blancs. Une femme. Des médicaments. Des ordres. Encore des médicaments. Des personnes. Un Geek. Un Hippie. Un Patron. Et plus que des murs blancs.

* * *

_« Assieds toi »_

_Angel regardait cette femme aux cheveux longs et crépus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici._

_« _Non. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une grognasse dans ton genre._ »_

_Les mots voulaient êtres prononcé ne le furent pas. La femme brune répéta son ordre. Voyant qu'Angel ne bougeait toujours pas, elle appela quelqu'un._

_On entendit le bruit d'une serrure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant passer un homme de grande taille. Il s'approcha d'Angel et le força à s'assoir sur la chaise en fer._

_« Bien. » repris la femme._

_L'homme se déplaça vers la porte laissant les deux personnes assises face à face autour d'une table. _

_«Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de contredire tes médecins. Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera sinon. »_

_La dame poussa un gobelet d'eau et des médicaments en direction d'Angel. « Prends ça. »_

_Et se fut comme si l'ange avait été contrôlé par une force surhumaine. En deux en trois mouvements, il avait balayé la table d'un coup de bras et regardait la femme dans les yeux. Celle-ci le regarda aussi, nota quelque chose sur ses feuilles avant qu'Angel ne soit levé, une gifle venant le frapper avec force._

_Il fut reposer sur la chaise, et on lui fit une injection de ses médicaments._

_Avant d'être enfermé dans une pièce blanche_

_« Encore… »_

_Ce mot c'était échappé de sa bouche._

_Angel ne comprenait plus rien. Il y a encore une dizaine de minutes, il était face à Mathieu, et maintenant, il se retrouvait prisonnier. Mais de quoi au juste ? Il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête._

_C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Le dernier souvenir de Mathieu qu'il avait vu… Oui c'était ça ! Il était dans son souvenir ! Mais comment ?_

_Angel –ou plutôt Mathieu- s'allongea sur le matelas. Il voyait ses différentes personnalités défilées devant ses yeux._

_Elles lui disaient au revoir pour la deuxième fois. Et cette fois, ce serait sûrement la dernière._

_Mais il en manquait une. _

_Elle avait été là pourtant la première fois qu'ils c'étaient réunis pour un premier adieu._

_Angel ressentait les sentiments de Mathieu. Une tristesse insupportable. Penser que ses amis avec lequel il avait vécu tant de chose allait disparaître… Penser, non, savoir qu'ils allaient mourir et qu'il ne pourrait jamais les revoir… Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider… Cela le plongeait dans des crises insoutenables pendant lesquelles il passait son temps à crier, à pleurer, allongé sur son matelas, attendant les prochains médecins qui viendraient l'ausculter, répétant ainsi la boucle infernal dont il était prit au piège._

_Mais une voix le sortit de ses pensées. Une chanson. C'était lui ! Sa personnalité manquante était là ! Mais où ? Il s'approcha de la minuscule fenêtre et regarda au travers._

_Le panda était dehors. Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

_Et il discutait. Et il chantait. Avec un homme. Un homme trop grand dont le haut de corps dépassait du champ de vision de Mathieu._

_Maître Panda regarda vers lui sans vraiment y faire attention. Et le schizophrène trouva que son sourire était différent. Oui… il ne souriait pas. Il avait seulement deux traits rouges vifs qui s'étiraient sur ses joues._

* * *

Angel tomba sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Le Démon, alerté par le bruit, sût que l'ange était derrière lui et il cria en essayant de couvrir les hurlements du schizophrène :

« Angel ! Viens vite ! Met tes mains sur la tête et le cœur de Mathieu ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Ce dernier avait l'air de souffrir horriblement. Bien plus horriblement qu'Angel après son réveil. Le voir crié ainsi le rendait presque malade. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un souffrir comme Mathieu souffrait en ce moment. D'autant plus qu'Angel entendait ses pensés. Il voulait l'aider mais ne se sentait pas bien.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit le Démon derrière lui qu'il se décida à faire ce qui lui avait demandé.

Sans qu'Angel ne sache réellement comment, le Démon avait prononcé une phrase et fait un geste de la main, qui eu comme effet de réduire les mouvements de Mathieu qui ne cessait de bouger sous la douleur. C'était comme s'il était ligoté. Le Démon redemanda à l'ange déchu de poser une de ses mains sur le front de et le cœur de celui-ci.

Lorsque cela fut fait, Angel remarqua immédiatement la différence. Il était pris d'un léger mal de tête mais les pensées de Mathieu c'était calmé. Il avait arrêté de gigoter et il reprenait déjà des couleurs.

Ses mains émirent une légère lumière, une lumière bienveillante et protectrice, comme lorsqu'il avait serré la main de Mathieu. Il sentit les muscles du petit Youtubeur se détendre sous ses doigts.

« _Merci Angel…_

_Ne t'inquiète pas Mathieu, je te promets que l'on va la retrouver, ta famille. Je te promets que vous sortirez tous d'ici._ »

Angel le regardait. Le souffrant avait fermé ses yeux et sa respiration c'était calmé, bien qu'il sentait toujours les battements de son cœur. Sa peau, pâle, légèrement beige, brillait par endroit à cause de sa transpiration. Ses lèvres apportaient une touche de gaité à son visage malade. Ce rose ressortait, et d'ordinaire, ce mariait à la perfection avec ses magnifique yeux bleus. Il avait du subir une telle souffrance… Comment avait-il pu supporter ça ? Et surtout, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Mathieu s'endormit, les mains d'Angel toujours posé sur lui.

« Il doit se reposer. » Dit le Démon en les regardant de ses grands yeux noirs. « Il a subit beaucoup de chose depuis son arrivé… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait une crise comme celle là. Le problème, c'est qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus violentes. Le seul moyen de les arrêtés que j'avais pour le moment était qu'il pense à quelque chose d'heureux. Un bon souvenir. Des souvenirs avec ses personnalités la plupart du temps. Heureusement que tu étais là cette fois.

Depuis combien de temps il est ici ?

A peu près… Pendant qu'il tournait l'épisode 86. Il est sortit de l'asile et puis il c'est retrouvé coincé ici. Comme beaucoup d'entre eux.

Beaucoup d'entre eux ? »

La réponse fut inaudible. Une explosion venait de retentir. Elle provenait de l'entrée.

« Prend Mathieu ! Vite, cours ! Dans la pièce où tu étais, il y a une plaque sur le mur. Appuie dessus et part par le tunnel !

Ou est-ce-que vous comptez aller ? »

Trop tard.

Une voix d'enfant, froide, légèrement robotisé venait de parler. Et la personne entrait dans la salle ou se trouvait les trois compagnons.

Angel remarqua que ce n'étais pas une personne mais une ombre. Un démon. Cependant, il était différent des précédents. Celui-ci semblait rempli de haine et non de tristesse. Il semblait plus fort aussi. Et surtout, il avait forme humaine. Une forme particulière… familière. Il semblait porter une casquette tourné vers l'arrière.

Et l'ange déchu comprit. Cette voix, cette impression de déjà vu… Mais tout lui devint flagrant lorsqu'il vit le torse du Démon. Sur ce corps noir, à reflets bleu face à la lumière, il y avait sur son torse une zone plus claire. Une zone plus claire représentant un dessin.

Un dessin à l'effigie de _Captain America_.

* * *

Et voila c'est terminé pour l'instant ! Rassurez-vous, le chapitre quatre est en cours d'écriture :3  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (surtout la) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si j'ai bien repris tout ça selon vous !  
En tout cas je me suis vraiment amusez à écrire ce chapitre x) (oui je suis sadique, et alors ?)

J'essaierais de pas trop tarder pour poster le chapitre 4 ! (entre les cours et tout c'est pas toujours facile)

A bientôt ;) (regardez SLG en attendant ^^) ... ("SHOOOOOOOOOOOOT !")

PS: Une page Facebook à été créé ! ;) je poste les sortis de fic', des dessins, et des truc qui servent à rien x) le lien est sur mon profil (vers le bas)


End file.
